


A bag, a moment and a plea.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment where Melinda May is about to leave the base after crossing swords with Coulson. What if Coulson got back in time? What if he decided to face truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bag, a moment and a plea.

**A bag, a moment and a plea.**  
  
He didn’t think that seeing an item, one tiny bag could break up his entire  
world. There she stood at the top of the ramp, winter gear on and bag in  
hand attempting to drift away like the winds across the sea. She still  
looked as beautiful as she did 20 years ago, even wrapped up in winter  
layers. In a fit of anger he had said those stupid words, ‘he didn’t need  
her.’ Now here in the present day, he saw his world at the top the ramp, eyes wide like Bambi and heart beating like thumper.  
  
“Where do you think that are you going ?” he pleaded, lump in his throat  
fearing the answer that would leave her lips, those plump lips he had  
thought about so many times and whom he had previous acquaintance with. He  
smiled whilst watching the memories flash through his minds eye, happier  
times when things had been more simple.  
  
“You said you didn’t need more nor want me and I do not want to stay where I  
am not wanted, I can do better work elsewhere!!” You could hear the  
tremble in her voice, the only man left alive who could invoked the  
feelings from the formidable Melinda May.  
  
Silence hung in the air, the only sound was the footsteps of May walking  
down the ramp, ready to leave the bus and Coulson all behind her. Pride and  
control were the two things that were stopping her from breaking down and  
dropping to her knees with the weight of the world on her back. She  
approached Coulson and stepped to the side, the air blowing through her  
hair and the only sound to be heard.  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, her head whipped to  
the side to stare into the bluest eyes that she had ever seen, she could see  
the turmoil, angst and fear rolling in the sea that was Coulson‘s soul.  
The only sound to be heard, “Please don’t leave me, I can’t do this without  
you.” She stared and pierce his soul like a thousand times before, he  
turned and walked up the ramp a slight tug telling her that she was to  
follow. They only made it as far the Shield SUV, when May found her back  
pressed against the side of the aforementioned SUV and her lips suddenly  
occupied but something she had only dreamed about in recent years but  
occupied her conscious thought.  
  
Coulson was now second guessing himself, wondering if he was going to land  
flat on his backside for thinking that this was a good idea, when he felt  
her hand crawl up his back and thread her fingers through his hair. He was  
not having any of it, he was controlling the kiss and he was going to make  
her stay. He tilted her head and nibbled her lips, as he knew it would  
drive her wild and just as thought entered his head a moan was heard.  
   
After a few minutes or it could have been hours, no one knows but it slowly  
came to end and they drew apart, May had the glazed look on her face and  
Coulson was smirking like a teenage boy. He glided his hands slowly up her  
hands and cupped her face, looking deep into eyes and in the quietest voice  
she had ever heard, he whispered, “A flower cannot blossom without  
sunshine, and man cannot live without love. Please Melinda, please I was an  
idiot who let his anger cloud his vision, please please don’t leave me.”  


 


End file.
